Conduct studies and carry out clinically indicated modes of therapy as these involve patients with large bowel carcinoma. The therapeutic regimens, as well as ensuing studies, will be performed on at least forty (40) patients per year, each of whom has a microscopically confirmed diagnosis of large bowel carcinoma and whose primary neoplasm has been staged and characterized according to histological type.